Apprends moi
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Du fait de ses mauvaises expériences, Mello n'aime pas le sexe, mais un pari stupide dans la mafia le fait vite changer d'avis. Il apprend désir et les relations sexuelles, loin de la violence sexuelle qu'il a connu auparavant (voir Code d'Honneur – loi de courage). LEMON ! (un vrai qui va jusqu'au bout). ATTENTION : cette fic montre une face cachée de Code d'Honneur
1. Introduction

_Message de Jeremiah : J'ai retrouvé un vieil écrit à moi : mon 1er lemon (un vrai, un pur, un dur, qui va bien plus loin que « Pourquoi Matt n'aime pas l'été », qui va jusqu'au bout !) et en le relisant je me suis dis qu'il était pas si mal que ça et que j'allais le mettre en ligne._

_**INITIALEMENT**, il s'agissait d'un **BONUS DE « CODE D'HONNEUR »** que je n'ai jamais laissé paraître afin de ne pas dévier du sujet principal. Gardez à l'esprit que c'est une **PARTIE CACHEE DE « CODE D'HONNEUR »**, que je vous recommande de lire avant d'attaquer « Apprend-moi »._

Résumé plus détaillé : Du fait de ses mauvaises expériences passées (voir Code d'Honneur – loi de courage), Mello n'aime pas le sexe. Ou du moins n'aimait pas. UN pari stupide dans le mafia finit par le faire changer d'avis... LEMON ! (un vrai qui va jusqu'au bout). ATTENTION : cette fic montre une « face cachée » de « Code d'Honneur ».

Mello se laisse tomber sur son lit, exténué. Enfin de lit, il s'agit plutôt d'un matelas usé et d'un duvet malodorant jetés dans l'arrière salle d'un bar mal famé des quartiers douteux de New York, que Mello loue à son propriétaire. La salle exiguë comprend quand même, en plus de son « lit », un vieux canapé défoncé, un mini-frigo qui ne marche plus que par le bon vouloir du Saint Esprit, et une table basse bancale couverte de tâches et de tasses de cafés vides et empilées près d'un ordinateur portable toujours en marche et d'une machine à café.

Le blond se relève. Les effluves de café froid et de renfermé de la pièce ne le font plus grimacer depuis longtemps. Dans la salle d'à côté, il peut entendre le brouhaha incessant du bar. Avant ça l'empêchait de dormir, aujourd'hui ça le berce, ça le rassure. Ça comble la solitude d'une certaine manière. Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il est presque deux heures et demi du matin. Pas le temps de se faire un café pour tenir : ses clients seront bientôt là. Mello est entré dans la Mafia américaine depuis trois semaines et travaille en étroite collaboration avec Rod Ross, le nouveau Boss, mais ce n'est pas encore assez rentable et ça ne paye pas son loyer (seul qu'il peut s'offrir n'étant pas majeur). Il a donc gardé ses clients du bar et travaille pour eux en tant que conseiller en ce qui concerne la vente de produits illicites divers (armes, drogue, prostitution...).

Mafieux le jour, conseiller la nuit.

Lui qui était si sûr de sa résistance au sommeil du temps de la Wammy's House, il l'a vue être grandement mise à mal. Deux à quatre heures de sommeil grattées ici et là dans la journée, cela lui suffisait au début, mais au bout de deux ou trois semaines, ça devient exténuant. Chaque minute libre devient une occasion de fermer les yeux. Il est loin le petit Mihael de cinq ans à peine qui refusait d'aller au lit parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué ! Aujourd'hui, même s'asseoir, les yeux fermés, loin d'un écran, d'ordres ou de la sonnerie d'un téléphone est un luxe.

Par contre il n'a plus jamais faim.

Pour ne pas s'endormir pendant qu'il travaille et rester concentré, il a adopté un régime très spécial, qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus tenir d'ailleurs, car trop dangereux pour sa santé sur le long terme : du chocolat, du sucre et du café. Purs. En grande quantité. Peu importe la qualité, tant qu'il puisse se l'offrir avec le peu qu'il lui reste d'argent à la fin du mois après avoir payé le logement au barman. De toute façon il n'a plus le temps de manger : prendre un repas correct ou prendre une douche froide, avec un emploi du temps comme le sien, il faut choisir. Choisir pour avoir le temps de dormir.

Bien sûr cette hygiène de vie a un prix : ces derniers mois, l'accumulation de travail, de stress, le cruel manque de sommeil, la malnutrition l'ont métamorphosé. Même un de ses camarades de la Wammy's House aurait du ma à le reconnaître. Il a terriblement maigri, ses cheveux ont terni, de lourdes cernes noires pèsent sous ses yeux, sa peau autrefois rayonnante de bonne santé est maintenant blafarde. Il tremble en permanence, a tout le temps froid, comme si il était malade. Mais la détermination dans ses yeux n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours la même forte et froide, nourrie par la haine, la rancœur, et le sentiment d'être allé trop loin pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Et quand le doute l'envahit, il lui arrive de frôler son dos par-dessus son épaule : son tatouage, à travers ses vêtements de cuir moulants, lui semble alors brûlant. Comme si il ne pouvait plus laisser tomber. Plus maintenant. Le but se rapproche, même si il ne voit pas encore le bout du tunnel. L'objectif se rapproche. L'arrestation de Kira, la victoire, le retour à la Wammy's House, le triomphe, la fierté... Ce rêve de gloire suffit à le faire se tenir debout et droit face aux épreuves qu'il rencontre. « Et puis il ne faut pas être si négatif » pense-t-il de temps en temps face à son miroir. Il n'est pas si laid. Il garde son côté félin, attirant, même si sa maigreur a nuit à sa beauté. Il garde un charme certain, puissant.

Là est bien le problème d'ailleurs.

Le blond se redresse sur son lit, avale un reste de café froid au fond de quelques tasses, deux sachets de sucre en poudre, mange le dernier morceau de chocolat qu'il lui reste, se lève et quitte la pièce, téléphone portable dans la poche. Il passe devant le barman au comptoir.

-Tu ressors déjà ? » demande celui-ci surprit. Il s'imaginait que, comme tous les soirs, le blond allait s'enfermer pour essayer de dormir un peu. Le voir ressortir aussi vite se surprend.

-Ouais, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'extérieur » répond le garçon-soleil.

Le barman hoche simplement la tête. Il n'est pas sensé se mêler des affaires de ce Mello qui vit illégalement dans son arrière salle depuis quelques mois. Face à cet adolescent qu'il voit chaque jour se faner un peu plus chaque jour, il préfère faire profil bas. Pour faire tout ce qu'il fait, s'imposer ce qu'il vit, il faut avoir une bonne raison, et il ne veut pas la connaître, même si depuis quelques temps il commence à s'inquiéter de la santé du garçon. Il ne tient pas vraiment à retrouver un jour un cadavre dans son bar. Les flics pourraient débarquer et découvrir quelques activités mois légales que la vente d'alcool...

L'air froid du dehors a le mérite de donner un coup de fouet à Mello. Il inspire un grand coup avant d'aller s'adosser à un mur. Le bruit des voitures qui passe le maintient éveillé. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre le mur de pierre fraîche et ferme les yeux.

Si encore il n'y avait que son travail qui le fatiguait... Mais il y a autre chose.

Une lubie des mafieux, un pari bêtement lancé à cause de son apparence androgyne.

« 2 millions à qui baise le petit blond en premier ! » avait puérilement déclaré un des mafieux devant tous les hommes les plus proches de Rod Ross en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Ils avaient beau être pratiquement tous hétéros, Mello les faisait baver. Voir cet adolescent perdre contenance devant eux leur semblait inconcevable et l'idée même les excitait.

« Le premier qui viole Mello se prend une balle entre les deux yeux » s'était empressé de préciser Rod Ross au plaisantin. C'est qu'il y tient à son petit conseiller qui fait si bien avancer les choses dans son Organisation.

Mais on n'efface pas si facilement une promesse de 2 millions de dollars. Depuis, l'objectif de la plupart des mafieux est de mettre Mello dans leur lit, de son plein gré et le blond, déjà plus qu'occupé doit ajouter « repousser des salopards de mafieux qui veulent me baiser » à son programme.

Entre les attouchements, les promesses, les tentatives de corruption, de chantage et les menaces, Mello n'en peux plus. Il a décidé d'en finir, ce soir même.

Mais attention, en finir ne veut pas dire accepter la première proposition qui passe. Autant faire tourner la situation à son avantage et gagner les faveurs d'une personne importante.

Un coup de klaxon retentit.

Mello ouvre les yeux : une magnifique lamborghini noire à la fois honteusement luxueuse et incroyablement discrète est arrêtée, moteur tournant encore, phares allumés, juste devant lui. D'un coup d'épaule, il se dégage du mur, s'approche de la voiture, ouvre la portière et s'assoit à la place du mort, pour faire un trait d'humour noir.

-Bonsoir Mello » le salue un voix grave et langoureuse.

Le blond peint un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir Manuel » répond-il d'une voix chaude.

Le moteur rugit doucement et la lamborghini repart dans les rues de New York.

-Il est tard pour un rendez-vous » remarque l'homme assis au volant.

-Désolé je viens de me libérer de mes derniers clients » répond le blond en s'étirant sur le fauteuil en cuir sombre.

L'homme hausse un sourcil.

-Des clients que je conseillais. Rod Ross me paie pas encore assez pour que je puisse régler mon loyer » précise Mello, histoire de dissiper tout sous-entendus.

-Il le sait ?

-Non.

Le silence retombe.

A la gauche de Mihael, au volant de la voiture de luxe, c'est Manuel Rodriguez, le bras droit de Rod Ross, ni plus ni moins. En le faisant gagner le pari, il aura ses faveurs et assurera sa place dans la Mafia. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

Manuel est un grand homme de vingt-huit ans à l'accent espagnol, andalou pour être précis. Originaire de Coija, il s'est mit très jeune au trafic d'armes et a été vite repéré par Rod Ross qui l'a intégré à sa Mafia. Il a très vite grimpé les échelons pour finir bras droit du Boss, grâce à sa loyauté quasi-légendaire et à son intelligence impressionnante, même si il est bien au-dessous du QI de Mello. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Mello préfère que ce soit lui qui gagne : loyal et intelligent, c'est déjà ça.

Et beau aussi. Même le blond ne peut le nier. Grand, large d'épaules, le teint hâlé, des cheveux d'ébène aux mèches retombant dans ses yeux d'onyx, des mains aux doigts de pianiste bien que selon ce que Mello a entendu de lui il soir plutôt guitariste, une musculature de taureau sans pour autant ressembler à une brute de garde du corps grâce à son visage aux traits très fins et à son regard vif et intelligent... Et puis un charme sans égal, bien sûr. Une aura d'assurance, une présence hors du commun qui font de lui un homme qui ne laisse personne indifférent contribuent largement à l'attraction qu'il produit sur les femmes et certains hommes.

Quitte à coucher avec un mafieux, autant que ce soit lui, faute de mieux.

-Je suppose que tu n'a spas dîné ? » demande Manuel, brisant le silence.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps c'est vrai » répond le blond.

Il a réussi à grand peine à se libérer pour le reste de la nuit. Il a le temps et se faire offrir à manger ne serait pas de refus. Ce serait un très très très grand plaisir.

Mello ne se souvient même plus de son dernier repas correct qui doit dater d'il y a déjà plus d'un mois.

-Très bien. Je connais un très bon restaurant qui reste ouvert jusque très tard. Je me suis permis d'y réserver deux places, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

-Aucun » répond Mihael.

Un repas.

Un vrai repas.

Il en a déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Pour ça, coucher à l'arrière de cette voiture ne lui pose pas de problèmes, même si il y était extrêmement réticent à la base.

Mihael n'est pas stupide, il sait ce qui va se passer après qu'ils aient mangé : Manuel va lui demandé de passer sur la banquette arrière et il va le baiser. Et le lendemain, il le conduira au QG où il est sensé avoir rendez-vous à 6h30. Là il exhibera avec fierté sa réussite. C'est terriblement dégradant pour Mello qui aurait préféré ne pas devoir coucher comme ça pour se débarrasser d'un poids. Sa fierté voudrait qu'il tienne bond, s'accroche à ses refus, mais son état physique et psychologique que ne permet plus. Pour rester concentré sur son objectif, il faut qu'il garde un rythme qui passe dans les petites vingt-quatre heures qui composent une journée. Tant qu'il pourra s'ôter des charges, il le fera.

« Et puis tu aurais pu tomber sur pire que lui, bien pire que lui... » se répète en boucle le garçon-soleil.

Il n'a pas envie de faire ça. Il n'aime pas ça. Oui, Mello n'aime pas le sexe. C'est un détail qu'il a découvert quelques mois plus tôt, quand il s'est vu obligé de se prostituer dans les rues de Chicago contre quelques dollars, le temps de trouver de quoi quitter la ville. Son corps réagit, mais lui n'y prend aucun plaisir. Vraiment aucun. C'est pourquoi il s'épargnerait volontiers ce qui l'attend dans cette lambhorgini, aussi luxueuse et confortable soit-elle.

-On y est » déclare le bras droit.

Mello ouvre les yeux, surprit de se retrouver blotti contre la portière. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. « Je suis plus fatigué que ce que je pense » se dit-il en se redressant. Avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Manuel est déjà dehors et lui ouvre la portière avec un sourire. Il peut faire les galants autant qu'il veut, Mello voit bien l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle de l'envie, de la luxure. Au moins essaie-t-il de la cacher.

-Oublie pas que je suis pas une femme » crache Mello en sortant.

L'hispanique ne peut retenir un léger rire.

-Vraiment ? Je suis déçu » ironise-t-il.

Le blond répond d'un soupire. Manuel propose son bras à Mello, qui le refuse d'un regard méprisant avant de se reprendre. Non, l'objectif de la soirée n'est pas de le rembarrer mais de coucher avec lui. Et de lui soutirer un repas chaud. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pousser l'humiliation aussi loin. Il est un homme et a sa fierté : il ne se promènera pas au bras de ce type.

L'hispanique se semble pas s'en formaliser, il se contente de baisser son bras et de s'avancer vers un immeuble proche, entraînant Mello à sa suite. Le hall d'entrée seul suffit à impressionner le blond. C'est une immense salle au plafond aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale, aux grandes colonnes blanches et aux murs et carrelages aux motifs compliqués. Le maître d'hôtel s'approche d'eux. Manuel doit être en train d'indiquer sa réservation, Mello ne l'écoute pas, trop ébahit par l'architecture impressionnante du hall. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se retrouver dans un de ces restaurants-palaces absolument magnifiques. C'est Manuel qui le tire de sa rêverie en le prenant par la taille. Surprit, le blond manque de trébucher mais garde finalement son équilibre, furieux que l'hispanique se serve de son inattention pour le prendre comme ça.

Le maître d'hôtel jette un dernier regard réprobateur à la tenue du blond avant de les laisser partir. Mello se rend alors compte qu'il n'est pas du tout habillé comme il convient dans ce genre d'endroits. Tant pis.

Manuel l'entraîne dans un ascenseur qui les propulse au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

L'endroit est tout aussi impressionnant et grandiloquent que le hall. L'atmosphère y est pourtant plus douce et tamisée, à cause des lumières sans doute. Plus apaisantes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est avec Manuel, Mello s'autorise à se détendre un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Le brun l'entraîne doucement vers une table un peu éloignée des autres, près d'une des immenses fenêtres donnant une vue imprenable sur New York. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça magnifique. Toutes ces lumières dans la nuit, toute cette activité bouillonnante, toute cette frénésie américaine qui s'excite et s'agit dehors le réconforte. La vie est là, bien présente dans la ville, loin de l'univers de mort dans lequel il évolue.

Manuel tire sa chaise – il va s'asseoir sur celle d'en face. Il le lui a déjà fait remarquer : il n'est pas une femme, la galanterie ne doit pas être de mise entre eux. Manuel soupire et s'assoit sur la chaise qu'il avait à l'origine tirée pour le jeune garçon en face de lui.

Cet adolescent fier et froid, bouillonnant pourtant de rage contenue et de désir de vaincre, qui recouvre toujours sa face d'enfant qui a grandit trop vite d'un masque d'assurance qui l'exaspère. Masque qu'il veut faire tomber. A tout prix.

-Tu m'excuseras, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu allais. Je me permet de te poser la question » commence l'hispanique.

-Aussi bien que j'ai l'air d'aller » répond le blond.

Il n'arrive pas à garder son attitude ouverte et enjôleuse. La situation lui met bien de trop les nerfs à vif. D'une certaine façon il aurait préféré que Manuel gare sa voiture dans un recoin sombre et se contente de le baiser à l'arrière sans trop se poser de question. Ce passage par la case « séduction » le gêne affreusement. Il ne contrôle absolument rien dans cette situation. Manuel est le chasseur, lui le gibier.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais d'être désagréable ? » répond le brun.

-En face de ceux qui veulent me baiser juste pour gagner un pari ? Rarement en effet.

L'hispanique soupire. Évidement d'un certain point de vue la situation de Mello est assez peu enviable et il est complètement braqué à cause de ce que les autres mafieux ont tenté pour gagner le pari. A tous les coups il s'attendait à ce qu'il le prenne immédiatement sur a banquette arrière de sa voiture. Mais Manuel se considère d'une meilleure façon. Il est le genre d'homme à préférer les conquêtes durement obtenues aux prostituées et femmes faciles.

Il aime les défis, et inconsciemment Mello lui en offre un absolument magnifique. « Dommage petit blond, je n'abandonne pas si facilement ».

-Essaie plutôt de te détendre Mello. A mon humble avis, l'endroit en vaut la peine.

-Pas le personnage » répond le garçon-soleil, calmement.

Il ne s'énervera pas, il le sait. Il se contente de passer ses nerfs sur l'hispanique d'une colère froide, paisible et mesurée. C'est tellement plus simple. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour s'énerver. Et de toute façon il n'est pas de nature colérique. Il faut réellement le chercher – et accessoirement ne pas beaucoup tenir à sa vie – pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Je te sers ?

Une fois encore Mello est tirée d'une rêverie dans laquelle il ne s'est pas senti sombrer. Fatigue quand tu nous tiens...

En face de lui, Manuel lui propose de le servir en un vin rouge qui a dû coûter une fortune – il n'y connaît rien en vins, mais l'endroit l'exige. Le blond hoche la tête avant de trinquer avec l'hispanique. L'alcool le détendra. Il ne peut compter que sur ça.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi Mello, je suis curieux » commence l'hispanique sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je préfère limiter les informations qui circule sur moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » répond Mello, le ton toujours aussi acerbe.

La soirée se poursuit dans la même atmosphère : Manuel cherchant à détendre l'adolescent, la blond répondant négativement à ses avances. Mais au bout d'un moment, Mello finit par abandonner son ton acerbe. La conversation de Manuel est intéressante, comme les informations qu'il peut lui divulguer. L'intelligence et la vivacité d'esprit de l'hispanique, ainsi que sa politesse fissurent l'acier de sa réticence. Il se laisse légèrement aller. Est-ce l'alcool ? L'endroit ? Ou le simple charme du personnage ? Lui même ne saurait pas vraiment le dire.

Le repas terminé, Manuel règle l'addition et ramène un blond qui se sent mieux que quand il est arrivé dans sa voiture.

-Où on va ? » demande Mihael une fois que le moteur de la voiture a vrombit.

L'hispanique pose alors un main sur son genoux qu'il fait doucement remonter jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse.

-Chez moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude et lourde de sous-entendus à l'oreille du blond.

Un frisson dévale la colonne vertébrale de Mello. Pendant un instant il avait oublié ce qui allait se passer. La réalité, toute autre, lui revient comme un claque.

La voiture avance dans la nuit vers l'appartement de Manuel.


	2. Leçon 1 : Le sexe, c'est le pied

Le restaurant avait été un moment extraordinaire pour Mello. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais avait mangé de bon appétit, tout en gardant une attitude féline – il n'a pas perdu de vue l'objectif de la soirée – répondant quand Manuel lui avait fat du pied sous la table, glissant quelques regards aguicheurs au passage. Les deux hommes avaient pourtant eu une discussion construite et intéressante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mello doit bien admettre qu'il est impressionné par l'étendue des connaissances et de la culture de l'andalou. Ils sont maintenant arrivés dans l'appartement de Manuel : quatre luxueux étages d'un immeuble réservés à des personnes particulièrement riches.

Mello suit Manuel jusqu'à sa chambre, adoptant sa démarche la plus féline. Il observe l'homme qui le précède. « Au moins il bien foutu... » se dit le blond, dans une tentative désespérée de se consoler. Malgré les événement qui ont précédé, tout ça ne lui rappelle que trop sa première fois au point qu'il en a la nausée. Non, il ne veut pas coucher avec cet homme, surtout que par la suite il aura forcément à recommencer.

« Allez Mihael... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu couches par intérêt ! Tu as fais ça pendant des mois ! » pense-t-il.

Toutes ses réflexions, sont inutiles : il est incapable de se rassurer. Il imagine déjà l'autre sur lui, prenant son pied, violant son intimité sans aucun remord. Le garçon-soleil serre les dents : il ne veut pas y penser.

Pas déjà.

Durant les mois où s'est prostitué, il a découvert une information capitale sur lui-même. Une information qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé du temps de la Wammy's House, alors qu'il lisait en secret des magazines pornographiques avec Matt.

Il n'aime pas le sexe.

Pas que ça le dégoûte ou qu'il trouve ça sale, non ! Juste que voilà, ça ne lui apporte aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction personnelle. Juste de l'argent – ou là, en l'occurrence, les faveurs d'un homme haut placé pour assurer sa place de bras-droit.

Le sexe, c'est fonctionnel.

Manuel s'arrête devant une porte en bois sombre, l'ouvre et s'écarte pour laisser Mello entrer le premier avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Mello répond par un sourire similaire, adoptant une démarche langoureuse, balançant les hanches de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il connaisse.

Au moment où il passe l'encadrement de la porte, il sent une main lui attraper la taille et entend la porte se refermer derrière lui. A clé. L'hispanique allume la lumière.

La chambre de Manuel est une vaste pièce, éclairée par la lumière tamisée de lampes marocaines, au centre de laquelle trône un grand lit en bois d'acajou aux draps rouges. Les murs tout comme le plafond sont en bois sombre sculpté, orné de dorures. Le parquet en marqueterie compliquée est aux trois quarts couvert d'un immense tapis marocain. Tous les meubles restent dans ces tons : rouge sang, or et acajou. Mello ne peut cacher un regard admiratif : jamais encore il n'était entré dans une pièce si fastueuse sans tomber dans la démesure et le mauvais goût.

Manuel s'en aperçoit. Il se penche à l'oreille du blond et susurre :

-Ça te plaît Mello ?

-Ou... Ouais. C'est... C'est...

Le garçon-soleil ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre. Des milliers lui viennent à l'esprit mais aucun ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qui fait rire Manuel. Il pose sont autre main sur la hanche de Mello et commence à passer sous le haut en cuir du garçon.

-C'est un des nombreux petits plaisirs auxquels j'aime m'abandonner... Le luxe. Il y en a bien d'autres tu sais... On pourrait en partager un ce soir, tous les deux.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix chaude, aguicheuse, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature du plaisir en question.

Au contact de la main sur son torse, Mello frémit. Il perçoit chaque attouchement de cet homme derrière lui comme une violation profonde de son intimité. Pourtant, il se laisse faire, tentant de contrôler sa respiration pour faire croire que ce que fait l'hispanique lui fait de l'effet.

Semblant encouragé, Manuel passe son autre main dans le pantalon de Mello, caressant l'aine, frôlant le sexe. Le garçon-soleil ne peut retenir une petite exclamation suivit d'un soupir quand l'hispanique plaque la main contre son entre-jambes et commence à le malaxer.

-Tu aimes ça Mello ? » demande le brun.

Le blond n'a d'autre choix que de simuler le plaisir. Il n'a qu'une envie : que ce type le lâche. A son grand regret, il ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Mmh... Mmmh ouiiiii... » soupire-t-il.

Mensonge.

La réaction physique ne se fait pas attendre. Le blond se sent durcir tandis que des frissons le parcourent. Pourtant, comme toujours, il n'y trouve aucun plaisir : cette trahison de son propre corps le dégoûte au plus haut point.

Tout en continuant ses massages, Manuel entraîne sa « conquête » vers son lit, goûtant déjà aux formes frêles du garçon qu'il pense avoir séduit. Contre lui, Mello halète, gémit doucement. La respiration de plus en plus profonde du blond fait frémir le brun. Il a envie de lui, et pas seulement pour gagner ce stupide pari. Ce « Mello » est tellement désirable... Il sera le premier de tous les mafieux à pouvoir le toucher, à voir son vrai visage. Parce que selon Manuel, c'est au lit que les masques tombent immanquablement.

L'hispanique s'assoit sur son lit, laissant Mello debout devant lui. A la lumière tamisée des lampes, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Son visage aux traits typiques espagnols, sa peau mate, ses yeux noirs au regard intense et ses cheveux de jais un peu longs le rendent terriblement séduisant. Cette pensée le fait se sentir encore plus sale et il préfère regarder ailleurs. Les motifs du tapis marocain lui semblent soudainement dignes de son plus grand intérêt.

Un sourire amusé se naît sur les lèvres du brun. Mello qui détourne les yeux... Difficile à imaginer dans un autre contexte que celui-ci ! Mello, toujours si grand, si sûr de lui, si insolent, si sauvage, n'ose pas le regarder en face avant le sexe. Manuel coupe court à ses réflexions pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair du haut du gamin, découvrant le torse étroit qu'il n'avait fait que deviner tout à l'heure. Il prend le temps d'y passer les mains, d'abord sur la taille, puis remontant jusqu'aux épaules minces sans négliger les tétons déjà tendus par l'excitation.

Mello halète de plus en plus. A son grand dam, il se rend compte qu'il ne simule plus : c'est devenu parfaitement naturel. « C'est pas normal ça... Est-ce que c'est l'alcool ? Non, je n'en ai pas bu assez pour que ça me fasse de l'effet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? ». Manuel pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attire à lui pour embrasser son torse. Il caresse d'abord du bout des lèvres la peau pâle et offerte avant de saisir un téton entre ses dents. Il le mordille un peu avant de le lécher longuement. Des gémissement s'échappent malgré lui de la bouche de Mello qui, prisonnier de son rôle d'amant séduit, ne peut rien tenter pour les retenir. Il se dégoûte. Profondément.

-Mmmh... Ah... Ah ! Mmmaaaah...

Manuel remonte alors et saisit les lèvres entrouvertes du blond, laissant glisser ses mains jusqu'au lacet du pantalon en cuir. Avec une langueur presque insoutenable, l'hispanique vient lécher la lèvre inférieure du blond avant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, goûtant un mélange de vin et de chocolat qui ne lui déplaît pas.

Mello se met à répondre au baiser comme il en avait l'habitue : avec une ardeur et une passion factice, faisant celui qui adore. C'est alors que son amant rompt le baiser et approche sa bouche de son oreille.

-Ne fais pas semblant Mello. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à gagner à coucher avec moi mais tu ne fais pas ça uniquement par plaisir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Fais pas ce que tu veux pas. Contente toi de te laisser faire. Tu vas voir, je te ferais jouir comme personne avant moi » déclare-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

-Ça m'étonnerais.

A ses propres paroles, Mello serre les dents. Quel idiot ! Ça lui a échappé. Juste échappé. Connement. Mais merde ! Si ça se trouve, il a tout fait foiré !

Apparemment non, puisque Manuel, au lieu de s'offusquer, éclate de rire.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça t'étonnerai hein ? T'as peur que je sois pas assez gros pour toi ?

Le ton léger qu'il avait employé et le fait qu'il se trouve dans une impasse forcent Mello à aller jusqu'au bout :

-J'aime pas le sexe.

-Ah ? Comment ça se fait ?

-J'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Maintenant dépêche-toi de me baiser que tu puisses raconter ça aux autres.

-Parce que tu crois que je fais ça seulement pour gagner le pari ?

-Franchement ? Oui.

-Tu te trompes lourdement ! On ne t'as jamais dis que tu étais foutrement désirable ?

Mello s'éloigne un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder Manuel dans les yeux, incrédule.

-Désirable ? Moi ?

-Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ? Tu donnes envie à tout le monde. Tu sais qu'ici on est tous hétéros – ou bi dans mon cas –, à moins qu'il y en ai qui payent des putes pour jouer aux échecs et qui invitent des mecs en cachette.

-Peu importe, vous me regardez tous comme un morceau de viande avec ce stupide pari.

-Pour tout le monde, c'est ça que tu es : un joli bout de viande. Peut-être pas pour le Boss, pour lui t'es plus un cerveau qu'autre chose. Un cerveau dans un joli bout de viande.

-Et pour toi, je suis quoi ?

Manuel semble hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Un joli vautour.

-Un vautour ?

-Tu nous crèverais jusqu'au dernier si ça pouvais te faire gagner quelque chose. T'as aucun respect, aucune admiration pour personne ici. Tu nous méprise tous du haut de ton énorme QI. Mais au fond t'es quoi Mello ? Rien de plus qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans mort de trouille qui est tombé trop vite dans un monde trop violent. D'ailleurs comment tu t'es retrouvé à conseiller des dealers de bas étage dans ce bar de New-York à seulement seize ans voire moins, hein ? Alors que t'as l'accent britannique ? Je sais pas ce que t'es ni ce que t'as fais pour en arriver là. En fait je m'en fous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce soir, je vais te faire jouir plus que jamais dans ta petite vie. J'ai toujours dis qu'au lit les masques tombent, pour peu qu'on soit capable d'amener correctement son partenaire à l'orgasme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Mello ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Bien sûr que tu comprends. Tu es assez intelligent pour ça. Je veux te voir en vrai t'arracher ta saloperie de masque. Je veux savoir qui tu es Mello. Et accessoirement prendre mon pied.

Sur ces mots, il attire Mello à lui et l'embrasse fiévreusement, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Le blond le sens monter sur lui et enfouir les mains dans ses cheveux d'or. Hésitant, Mello répond au baiser, pour une fois désireux de donner du plaisir à son amant, s'abandonnant complètement. Les mots et le regard de feu de Manuel ont touché quelque chose en lui. Il n'avait jamais vu le mafieux comme ça et il doit bien l'admettre ça a quelque chose... d'excitant. Au bout d'un moment, le blond écarte son amant de lui, brisant le baiser fougueux.

-Apprends-moi.

Manuel est prit de court.

-De quoi ?

-Apprends-moi à faire tomber les masques pendant le sexe.

L'éclat de rire du mafieux retentit dans la pièce.

-Ça revient à dire que tu veux que je t'apprenne à baiser Mello !

-Apprends-moi.

-Et têtu avec ça...

-Comme tu n'as même pas idée !

-Je crois que je vais pas tarder à le découvrir.

En reprenant le baiser, l'hispanique commence à se débattre avec le lacet du pantalon de son amant qu'il ne tarde pas à ouvrir. Il le retire avec empressement, le jetant à terre en même temps que le boxer noir du blond. Pendant de temps Mello s'est débarrassé se son haut de cuir sombre ouvert et l'a aussi jeté sur le tapis marocain. L'hispanique passe les mains dans le dos de sa conquête le griffant doucement.

-Attention ! » s'exclame alors Mello, en se redressant un peu, manquant de heurter son amant.

-Quoi ? T'as une blessure dans le dos, un truc comme ça ?

-Non, mais il y a mon tatouage !

-T'es tatoué toi ? Tu sais, c'est pas en le griffant comme ça que je vais l'abîmer.

-C'est pas une raison. Je veux pas prendre de risques... Il est vieux quand même... Il a plus de dix ans !

-Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas possible ! Fais voir.

Mello roule sur le ventre. Dévoilant les six lettres cyrilliques inscrites en noir dans son dos.

-T'es russe ? » fait Manuel.

-Ouais.

-C'est marqué quoi ?

-Lakmus. Tournesol. Celui ne baisse jamais les yeux, même devant le soleil lui-même.

-Je trouve que ça te va bien...

-Alors arrête de le griffer sinon je te jures que je me barre du lit et que tu n'es pas prêt de gagner ton pari ou de prendre ton pied avec moi ! » répond le garçon-soleil en se retournant sur le dos.

L'hispanique éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. Décidément, ce môme a du culot ! Avec les dents, le brun retire les gants en cuir du jeune blond, puis lui ôte son tchotky*, le posant délicatement sur la table de chevet. Un beau bijou. Comme son propriétaire.

-Et moi alors ? » demande Manuel.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me déshabille pas ? Je dois tout faire moi-même ?

-D'habitude les mecs avec qui je couche se déshabillent tout seuls.

-Eh bien moi je préfère que ce soit ma conquête qui me déshabille, et c'est le cas pour la majorité des hommes, retiens le, à moins qu'ils ne soient très pressés. Moi j'aime prendre mon temps, surtout pour ce genre de choses.

-C'est la leçon du jour ça ?

-Ha ha ! En quelque sorte Mello... En quelque sorte... Mais aujourd'hui laisse moi plutôt t'apprendre l'orgasme, puissant et addictif ! Pour commencer dessape-moi.

Avec un petit rire satisfait, Mello déboutonne la chemine de son amant, la jette au sol et ouvre sa ceinture.

-Pffff ! T'as vraiment aucun talent ! » commente son professeur.

-Je te déshabille ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Je te dégoûte ?

-Nan ! Enfin... Moins que tout à l'heure.

-T'as déjà appris la franchise : un grand pas en avant. Mais si je te dégoûte pas touche-moi bordel ! T'es bon qu'à te faire baiser comme une pute ou quoi ? Participe un peu !

-J'ai l'air de faire quoi là ?

-Rien, alors ferme-la ! Comment tu veux apprendre si – attend comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui : si tu n'apprend pas tes leçons pour les réciter bien gentiment après ?* Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais je suis autant ton terrain de jeu que t'es le mien. Profite un peu, t'auras pas toujours un mec comme moi dans le même lit que toi.

-T'as raison : un jour j'en aurais des bien mieux !

-Vantard.

-Tu peux parler toi avec tes « t'auras pas toujours un mec comme moi ! »

-Heureusement que dans le domaine du sexe l'insolence est la bienvenue sinon il te faudrait une muselière pour être excitant. Bon, pour l'instant t'apprend à dessaper quelqu'un correctement et pas comme tu te déshabille tous les jours pour prendre ta douche alors t'es bien sage et tu fais tes exos gamin !

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Mello se retrouve un peu pris au dépourvu. C'est qu'on ne lui a jamais demander un truc comme ça avant ! Pour l'encourager, l'hispanique plonge son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, le sucer, le mordre et le lécher longuement pour le marquer de ses suçons. Essayant de se souvenir de comment Manuel l'avait déshabillé, Mello tente de reproduire certains gestes, caressant sensuellement le dos musclé, des épaules jusqu'à la chute de reins, puis passant les mains sous le pantalon et le boxer, pour caresser les fesses en mouvement lents et appuyés, les déplaçant jusqu'au bas-ventre pour finalement complètement le retirer.

-Va vraiment falloir que je te dresse » commente Manuel. « T'es une véritable honte au monde de la dépravation ! ».

-Oh, ça va, je débute !

-Bon, assez discuté Maintenant je vais te montrer ce que c'est que de prendre son pied.

Manuel emprisonne alors les lèvres de son « élève » des siennes. Il semble à Mello que les mains de son amant sont partout : sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, ses fesses... Il a chaud, bien qu'il soit entièrement nu. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort ! Brisant le baiser, Manuel amène ses doigts à la bouche du blond, lui donnant l'ordre implicite de les sucer. Mello obéit immédiatement, avide de plus de ces sensations nouvelles. Il lèche avec application les longs doigts fins du mafieux qui apprécie de regarder le jeune homme, en sueur, les joues rouges, profiter autant. Tout en continuant de jouer de sa langue, le blond lance un regard de feu à l'hispanique, qui sent ses reins le brûler de plus en plus fort.

Au bout d'une minute, il retire ses doigts pour les placer contre l'intimité de Mello, ce qui le fait sursauter.

-Détends-toi » lui glisse le mafieux.

« Il est marrant lui... » pense le blond tout en essayant de contrôler se respiration erratique et de détendre ses muscles. Rien à faire : il est beaucoup trop excité.

-Ah !

Un autre doigt vient d'entrer en lui.

-Je t'ai dis de te détendre ! » gronde Manuel.

-Facile à dire !

Pour aider son jeune amant visiblement inexpérimenté dans le domaine du plaisir, le brun l'embrasse tendrement.

-Du calme... Du calme... » répète le mafieux à l'oreille de son jeune protégé en le caressant de sa main libre, comme pour calmer un petit animal apeuré.

Mello sent un troisième doigt entrer en lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules de Manuel et serrent fort, laissant l'homme embrasser son cou.

Quand enfin il estime le blond prêt, l'hispanique retire ses doigts, humidifie son gland avec sa salive et se place contre l'entrée de son amant, commençant doucement à s'enfoncer en lui, luttant contre un besoin primitif de céder à ses envies et de prendre le garçon violemment.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que ça lui arrive et qu'il ai été correctement préparé, il semble à Mello n'avoir jamais eu aussi mal lors d'une pénétration. Involontairement, il plante ses ongles dans la chair des épaules de Manuel pour lutter.

-Enroule tes jambe autour de mes hanches, ce sera plus simple pour la suite » lui conseille l'hispanique d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Enfin, Mello sent les cuisses de l'homme contre ses fesses. Il soupire de soulagement, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

-Putain... Qu'est-ce que t'es serré ! » lâche le brun entre ses dents alors qu'il retient difficilement ses pulsions.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, Manuel se met à envisager sérieusement de commencer à bouger dans le chaud étau qui l'enserre, faute de signe de la part de son amant pour lui dire qu'il peut y aller, mais Mello interrompt le cours de ses pensées :

-Y'a un problème ? T'attends quoi pour bouger ?

-Qu... Que t'ai plus mal !

-Hm ? Ça se fait d'attendre pour ça ?

-Normalement c'est comme ça que ça se passe si tu couches pas avec un putain d'égoïste.

-Ah ?Je savais pas que ça se faisait. D'habitude les mecs se contentent de me défoncer tout de suite sans se poser de questions.

-C'est que c'est des salauds... Maintenant tais-toi et profite.

Manuel commence alors à bouger, d'abord doucement, juste au cas où Mello souffrirait encore trop (après tout, le blond n'avais pas dit explicitement qu'il n'avait plus mal !) mais rapidement il s'enhardit, donnant des coups buttoirs de plus en plus fort, faisant gémir le garçon sous lui.

Brusquement, le gamin pousse un grand cri, contrastant avec les soupirs et les murmures discret qu'il avait laissé échapper jusque là. Manuel s'arrête, l'espace d'un instant, surpris, mais il comprend vite : il a trouvé la prostate de son jeune amant. Ravi de sa découverte, il ajuste sa position pour mieux frapper le centre du plaisir du blond qui hurle une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

-Aaahh ! Ah putain c'est bon ! Recommence ! Encore !

-Ha ha ! Et toi qui disait que je te ferais pas jouir.

-Tais toi, bouge ! S'il te plaît t'arrête pas ! Continue ! Allez !

Manuel frappe encore, souriant devant l'insistance du garçon.

-AAAAaaaaaahhh !

Jamais Mello n'aurait imaginé un tel plaisir. Le mouvement de cet homme qu'il connaît à peine à l'intérieur de lui lui font perdre la tête. C'est bon, si bon ! Il a l'impression de redécouvrir le sexe, que c'est sa première fois. Sa vraie première fois, pas celle qu'il avait donné à un sinistre inconnu pour vingt malheureux dollars.

-Ahhh... Aaaahhhh... M... Manuel... Ah ! Manuel !

Il ne contrôle plus rien. Si émotions, ni respiration, aucune simulation, complètement abandonné à un plaisir incroyable qui vient le frapper en lames de fond. Il sent grandir en lui une autre vague, immense, sans pouvoir la nommer. Il se sent comme un volcan en éruption, près à exploser. Il ne remarque même pas les yeux mi-clos de Manuel, emplis de désir, qui scrutent la moindre de ses réactions.

Il sent alors une main s'enrouler autour de son sexe et se cambre.

-Aaaah !

Son amant commence à le branler lentement, le faisant frémir plus fort encore.

-Aaah... Manuel... Mmh ! Plus fort !

Comme le gamin bouge frénétiquement des hanches pour en avoir plus, le mafieux se redresse, et modifie légèrement sa position de façon à pouvoir taper de toutes ses forces dans sa prostate.

Plus il frappe fort, plus le blond sous lui se tortille à la recherche de plaisir. Et ça l'excite terriblement. Ce « Mello » a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose qui fait que bien des mafieux rêvent de le soumettre à leur fantasmes, d'en faire leur esclave. L'hispanique vient seulement de réaliser qu'avoir Mello prenant son pied au-dessous de lui en vrai, est sans doute la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute sa vie. C'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Jamais encore il n'avait adoré prendre quelqu'un comme ça, surtout un homme bien qu'il soit bisexuel, jamais les gémissements d'un de ses innombrables amants ne lui ont fait tant d'effet. Jamais il n'avait encore eu autant envie de porter quelqu'un à l'orgasme avant lui.

Faute de pouvoir continuer de serrer et griffer les épaules du mafieux qui s'est redressé, Mello agrippe la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Les sons, les couleurs, les odeurs et les sensations sont mélangées en un tout indéfini qui le porte à l'apogée de son plaisir. Il sent la vague en lui prête à déferler.

Autour de son sexe, Manuel sens les muscles de son amant commencer à se resserrer. Le blond n'est pas loin de l'orgasme. « Moi non plus » remarque mentalement l'hispanique. Il accélère alors, toujours en faisant bien attention à continuer de frapper la prostate du garçon. La réaction du blond ne se fait pas attendre.

-Ah ! Ah ! AH ! Oui ! Oh oui ! Aahhh ! Plus fort ! Oui ! Là ! AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Dans un cri de joie sauvage, Mello se libère entre lui et son amant, rejetant la tête en arrière, se cambrant une ultime fois.

Tout devient blanc.

Ou noir, il ne sait pas.

Black Out.

Il ne sent pas Manuel jouir en lui tant les sensations nouvelles le monopolisent. Il remarque à peine que le brun l'a glissé sous la couverture après avoir quitté la chaleur de son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon-soleil reprend ses esprits. Il est allongé sur le flanc, légèrement replié sur lui-même. Manuel n'est pas sous la couverture : il s'est assis, encore nu, sur un fauteuil qu'il a déplacé à côté du lit et fume une cigarette. La fumée atteint Mello qui ne peut s'empêcher de tousser, faisant involontairement rire l'hispanique.

-Faudra que je te fasse essayer ça aussi Mello... La cigarette après le sexe, y'a pas mieux.

-Je ne fume pas et je tiens pas à m'y mettre. Le chocolat ça me suffit.

-Ben t'essaiera le chocolat près l'amour.

-Pas bête.

-Pour la fumée va falloir t'y faire : je fume toujours après la baise.

Manuel écrase sont mégot dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet et se glisse dans les draps avec le blond.

-Alors ? Tu simulais ? » se moque-t-il, lui caressant la joue encore rose du bout des doigts.

-Non. Vraiment... Non » concède le garçon. « Je sais pas comment tu fais ça mais j'ai hâte que tu m'apprenne. Faudra qu'on recommence ».

-Je vais rendre les autres jaloux.

-Comme si c'était important...

-Tu as au moins retenu la leçon du jour ?

-Ouais, je pense.

-Alors récite-moi ça bien gentiment.

-Le sexe c'est le pied.

La façon dont le blond avait dit ça fait rire Manuel.

-C'est bien, tu comprends vite » ironise le brun. « Tâche de retenir ça. La prochaine fois je t'apprendrais comment à déshabiller quelqu'un parce qu'à ce niveau t'es vraiment trop désespérant. J'aimerai assez t'apprendre à sucer une queue aussi... ».

-Seulement si tu me montres comment on fait d'abord.

Nouveau rires. Du Mello tout craché ça.

-Et toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » demande soudain le blond à son amant.

-Oui. Et même bien plus.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. C'était vraiment putain de bon. Tu sais pas baiser, mais par contre tu sais te faire baiser, ça c'est clair. Mmh... C'est presque dommage que tu ne puisses pas savoir à quel point tu es bon.

-Ouais, peut-être. Mais ça c'est pour le côté cul.

-Ouais. Je suis pas déçu.

-Et pour ce qui en est de « faire tomber les masques » ?

-Tu veux savoir jusqu'où j'ai pénétré ton âme Mello ?

-Étant donné que je sais déjà jusqu'où tu as pénétré mon cul, ouais ça pourrait être pas mal.

Le brun éclate de rire. Décidément, ce gamin lui plaît vraiment.

-Maintenant je sais que t'es rien qu'un môme de dix-sept ans complètement paumé qui a jamais couché pour autre chose que le fric.

Mello se redresse d'un bond, à la fois furieux et terrorisé. Et si Manuel décidait de raconter ça à Rod Ross ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis une pute ? Tu t'es regardé avant de dire ça ? À coucher pour gagner un pari ?

-Oy, t'énerve pas ! Je t'insulte pas ! Et puis ça restera entre nous : si jamais j'en parle à qui que ce soit, tout le monde te sautera dessus, que tu sois consentant ou pas. Je suis peut-être un mafieux, mais je suis pas une ordure pour autant. Et puis j'aime trop ton cul.

-Pfff... Sauvé par mon cul... C'est lamentable.

-Je suis assez d'accord mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai été une pute d'abord ?

-T'as baisé sans plaisir, juste en essayant de ne pas vomir sur tes clients parce que ça te dégoûtait trop. Ça se voit à la façon dont tu agit au début. Et même : on voit bien que c'est ton premier orgasme alors que t'as déjà couché. Tu ferais un bon comédien, mais avec moi ça marche pas. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Lentement Mello se rallonge. Manuel se met à jouer distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux blond-soleil.

-Hm... Tu devrais voir tes yeux après l'orgasme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont vraiment très... bleus.

-Ils ont toujours été bleus !

-Ah ? Je les ai toujours trouvés un peu gris. Sans lumière. Mais la couleur que tu as là te vas bien.

Mello soupire.

-Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une version romantique de l'après-sexe ?

-Nan, je me tais. C'est juste que je viens de voir le grand Mello sans son masque. Et c'est... comment dire ? Fascinant.

-Fascinant ?

-Fascinant. Bon, pour ce qui en est du pari, il faut que tu restes dormir ici, que tout le monde voit bien que c'est de chez moi que tu sors.

-Je veux bien. Ce lit est trooooooop moelleux.

-T'es vraiment incroyable toi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, rien. Allez, dors. Il faut que tu sortes de la chambre vers dix heures : c'est beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude et tout le monde comprendra bien que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

-J'ai rendez vous avec Rod Ross à 6h30.

-Plus maintenant. J'ai l'autorisation explicite du Boss de te monopoliser entièrement jusqu'à 11h sans que ça n'influe ta paye et tant que tu es constentant.

-Si c'est comme ça je ne me débattrait pas. J'suis crevé de toute façon...

Le mafieux se redresse pour pouvoir appuyer sur un interrupteur. Immédiatement, toutes les lampes marocaines s'éteignent et la chambre est plongé dans la pénombre. Épuisé par l'effort et le plaisir, Mello ne tarde pas à somnoler. Juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, il a juste le temps de glisser :

-Manuel ?

-Mmh ?

-Je content que ce soit toi qui ai gagné ce foutu pari.

Puis il s'endort.

Dans les noir, serrant son amant dans ses bras, Manuel commence à se demander si il n'a pas fait une erreur. Il s'aperçoit que, sans le vouloir, il vient de se lier profondément au jeune blond. Et il sait que ça lui causera du tord plus tard.

-Dulces sueños angelito* » murmure-t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de lui aussi sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Mello se réveille à neuf heures et demi – soit beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Il sourit en se rappelant de la veille, avant de se rendre compte qu'il est seul dans le lit.

Il se redresse, surpris. Et aperçoit un petit carton sur l'oreiller de son amant disparu.

« _Ce soir, 21h, ici même, pour ta deuxième leçon. Je t'attend dans la cuisine. Angelito PS : la salle de bains est derrière la porte à côté de la cheminée_ ».

« Angelito ? C'est mon nouveau surnom ça ? » pense Mello en souriant plus encore.

Le blond se lève, satisfait de sa soirée et de celle qui l'attend, ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers la salle de bains indiquée.

Première leçon achevée.

*_si tu n'apprend pas tes leçons pour les réciter bien gentiment après ? : réplique de Mello à Manuel dans « Code d'Honneur »_

_*le tchotky est le chapelet orthodoxe (religion majoritaire en Russie)_

*« _Fais de beaux rêves petit ange » en espagnol._


End file.
